Split!
by LaceForest
Summary: When Danny gets Split into Fenton and Phantom, its up to the X-Men to bring the two halves together! Can they do it before its too late?
1. Split into two

Split!

I don't own Danny Phantom or X men!

ENJOY!

Fenton's pov… thing…

My eyes opened slowly, and looked around, rolling my head to the side to see where I was…

But then I saw something…

Something I didn't want to see…

It was me, but not…

It. Was. Phantom.

Phantom's Pov

I woke up second, hearing a small scream, I looked over to see the human half of myself, it was Fenton.

We breathed, and then hear talking…

"It worked!"

"We got our son back!"

Oh no…

We looked at each other, both of us tied up in our basement where it all happened.

Split.

And alone.

Two half's of the soul.

Heart pounding,

We had to get back together!

"Fenton…" I breathed weakly…

"Phantom…" my other breathed as well…

We both didn't have any energy, our minds split, trying to get everything back to normal, but skipping a beat from the other being gone.

Our parents ran up to Fenton, and smiled, lifting him to a hug, his eyes never leaving mine.

"Oh! He's back!" Maddie smiled, and Jack did as well, "Now what should we do with that..?"

Maddie looked over to me, "Let's rip it apart Molecule by molecule!" Jack smiled, "Alright! Let me bring Danny upstairs, then we can start!" Jack said leaving with my other half.

"Fenton…" I reached my hand out to him, and he did too but saying "Phantom… Go… fly… I'll find… find you…" I looked around, and nodded.

Still weak, a fazed through the table they had us tied up on, and down, then falling into the Ghost Zone...

"Got to…move… for Fenton…"

 **~~DP~~~X-M~~~DP~~~X-M~~~DP~~~X-M~~~DP~~~X-M~~~DP~~~X-M~~**

Jean's Pov

I walked around the school looking for Scott, he was missing all morning! It was about lunch time, so why not look?

I ended up at the Professor X's office, and knocked, thinking it might be a good idea to ask around.

I heard a "Come in" and opened the door, "Hello Professor" I smiled, and he looked up, and smiled back, "Hello Jean, what might bring you here?"

"I was looking for Scott, and wondered if you knew where he was" I asked, and the Professor smiled, "he should be out with Kurt" he sighed knowing the two where probably somewhere they weren't supposed to.

"oh… alrig-" I grabbed my head, it pierced with pain, it was screams from a soul being split apart… in… where?

"JEAN!" I heard the Professor yell before fall to the ground blacking out.

Professor Xavier's Pov.

Jean screamed out in pain, and fell to the ground, "Jean!" I yelled, and the door to my office swung open showing Storm, "What happened?" she cried, "Its Jean! Bring her to the infirmary, and get Scott and Kurt, they might want to know what's going on!"

Storm did as so, and I waited for the girl to wake up…

Fenton's Pov.

I woke up the next morning with Jazz over me, "…Jazz..?" I asked, and she whipped her head over to me, her eyes red and puffy.

"Danny…"

Was all she said, I gave a weak smile, then remember what happened, and groaned, everything hurt, and I felt slightly empty…

I Had To Find Phantom.

That was the only thing I was thinking of, "Jazz…" I breathed again, and she leaned in to listen, "I… I have …t-to get out …of here… t-to find…"

She stopped me, "Yes, I know, I'll get the specter speeder ready, mom and dad are out… doing their… thing, so get ready" she said with kind eyes.

I love how she understood.

I slowly got up, putting one hand to my heart, I stood, the world spun, "Come on… Fenton… You have to move…" I said to myself.

I packed my things; a phone, some clothes, then headed down stairs, going to the kitchen, I grabbed drinks, and food, then headed to the basement, it was a mess from _them_ trying to split me.

I climbed into the speeder, and smiled at my sister, "Thanks Jazz" she nodded, "Be safe… I'll be here if you ever need me, and I will have my phone on me at all times, so don't forget to call" she said sadly, and I nodded.

"I will" the door closed, and I drove the speeder out.

The next thing I knew, I was in the middle of a forest…

~~DP~~~X-M~~~DP~~~X-M~~~DP~~~X-M~~~DP~~~X-M~~~DP~~~X-M~~

 **I hope you enjoyed that!**

 **I want to read what you think so… REVIEW!**

 **And I'll get the next stuff out later! They'll meet! Just give it time!**

 **BYE! AND ENJOY!**


	2. Finding one, but lost another

Split! Chapter two!

I Don't Own Danny Phantom Or X-Men!

ENJOY!

 **Oh, and by the way, I'm going off the "X-Men Evolution" cartoon for where the x-men are! And Danny… umm…. Right before "D-Stabilized"**

Professor Xavier's Pov

Jean shot awake, and looked around "W-where am I?" she looked around quickly, realizing where she was, then seeing me.

"You're in the infirmary Jean, you passed out" I told the teen, and she nodded slowly, just then the door opened, and showed Scott, Kurt and Storm running in.

"Jean! Are you alright?" Scott asked worried, and she smiled, "Yes, but…" it was like she realized something, and looked down, " _He_ … is not alright…"

Kurt looked over, and cocked his head, " _He_?" the boy asked with his German accent, Jean nodded, "Yes… I… how do I put this" she thought.

Scott had moved to next to me, and Storm at the end of the bed Jean was sitting on, Kurt stayed on the other side of us, Jean thought for a moment… then continued.

"A boy… his soul… it was split into two" she looked up, her eyes serious, "we need to find him!"

Scott looked at his crush, and nodded, "Yes, but where is he?" Jean closed her eyes, "Well… I lost track of one half… but the other is somewhere in the forest… about 20 miles from here…" she opened her eyes, "And whoever split him, is getting closer!"

Without warning, Jean jumped out of bed, "Come on! We have to get to him before _they do_!" Scott and Kurt nodded, and started to leave, but ran into Kitty,

"Oh, hello" she smiled, "Come on! We have to go, you can come too!" Kurt said grabbing her hand, and the four headed to the Blackbird, taking off without anyone else noticing.

"Oh Dear… Storm?" I looked over to her, and she looked back, "Would you be so kind in following them?" she gave a small smile, and nodded, heading out.

I smiled as well, and headed to my office,

We were getting a new student.

Fenton's POV!

I breathed…

It's been two DAYS! Since I got split, but it still hurt!

Phantom was the one who could heal fast! And had the powers… and could fight… I'm doomed…

I had landed the Specter speeder so I could have time to "rest" if you could call it that! Gees… how did this happen?

…

I had been laying in the back seat for who knows how long, when I heard yelling, they said;

"We found the Speeder!"

"Surround it!"

"We need the kid ALIVE!"

I shot up, and looked around, getting low, and grabbing an ecto-gun, I then heard even more yelling, but something came to, what I think, was a message, sent through the mind…

Who's going through my mind?

The message said;

"Hello! My name's Jean, and me, and the other X-Men are here to _help_ you, I know you've been split into two, but we want to help you get back together! …please… _Trust_ us…"

I breathed, and heard fighting outside, I looked out the window, trying to stay out of sight, and saw two groups.

Some strangers, in black and yellow and other colored suits,

…weird…

And the Guys in White…

Oh dear…

Phantom's POV!

I let out a sigh, my fast healing helped… a little, but it will never get rid of the empty feeling I had.

For some odd reason, I couldn't use my ghost rays…

But I could still do almost everything else! Like fly… heal fast… to invisible and intangible… but no ghost rays… or ice… but I was still super strong!

I don't need lasers!

...Right?

It slightly baffled be, but shrugged it off, and started to head to Clockworks, for answers!

Oh who am I kidding?! It's going to be a Riddle!

Right as I got to the door, I heard something!

It was weird! Like someone was talking to me, through my head… I could only make out a few words but…

This is what I got!

"Hello! …name's Jean… X-Men …here to _help…_ I know you've been split… we want ... help … get back together! …please… _Trust_ us…"

I grabbed my head, it hurt to hear it, the message was cloudy, but it sounded like this Jean person wanted to help…

I shook it off, and knocked on the big purple doors, and Clockwork opened them… he smiled, knowing what I wanted, and knowing I was going to chew him out for not helping!

Fenton's POV! (yes we're going back to this!)

I heard the yelling show, and looked again, the Guys in White where out cold on the ground, and a girl, with red hair, and a green and black suit started running over to the speeder.

A message was sent;

"Please don't be afraid! We're here to help, please come out"

I blinked; she was standing at the hatch of the speeder.

"I'll let you make the first move"

I sighed, and stepped to the door, holding the ecto-gun up, and ready, I opened the door, and she smiled, her green eyes bright.

I slightly melted, but tensed as a woman with a long cape, and silver hair flow quickly to us, "Have You Found Him Yet?" she asked.

I stepped back into the speeder, my first thought and word I yelled was…

"GHOST!"

She looked at me, and the red haired girl looked back as well, a boy with shades walked up, "Storm, we got this" a girl stepped up, her brown hair in a ponytail, "Ya, you like, scared him, ya know?"

I looked at all five of them, the only one who hadn't said anything was a… blue kid…

Then out of nowhere, he disappeared, my eyes widened, then he appeared right next to me.

"AHH!" I screamed and jumped out of the speeder, holding the ecto-gun up to him, then turning to the others, "I Open The Door, And This Is What Happens!"

"I'm sorry…" I heard the blue kid say, I looked back at the red haired girl.

"And?!" hopping for an answer, she must have got it, because she answered, better than Clockwork any day!

"We're the X-Men, and we're here to help you" she seemed concerned, "I… we know you've been cut into two, but we can help you get back together"

I breathed, what should I do..?

They could help…

But then again they could make it worse…

If only Phantom was here, I could get out of here… and we could get back to being Danny…

I sighed, 'hey, why not?'

"Fine… but I'm driving that" I pointed at the speeder, "and I'll follow you in that" I pointed at their ship… think… it looks really cool… like a spaceship...

The girl smiled, and nodded, "and by the way, I'm Jean" she smiled, and I smiled back, "umm… Fenton" I gave a smile.

Then heard, "Can I Ride With you?!" I turned to see the blue kid, really wanting to ride with, "Oh, I'm Kurt" he smiled, "hello"

The girl with a ponytail ran up too, "can I like, join you two as well?" I looked at her, "sure! ...let's have a party!"

I see I got the sarcasm…

"Oh, and the names Kitty" she climbed in, I looked back to Jean and the other two, the lady who was flying smiled warmly, "Hello my name is Storm, and that is Scott" she gestured to the boy.

"hi there" was all he said, I rolled my eyes, and got into the speeder.

I hope I didn't just make a big mistake…

~~DP~~~X-M~~~DP~~~X-M~~~DP~~~X-M~~~DP~~~X-M~~~DP~~~X-M~~

 **So… I hope you liked that chapter!**

 **Don't forget to review!**

 **I WANT TO HEAR …READ WHAT YOU THINK!**

 **Until next time!**

 **BYE!**

 **^u^**


	3. Trusting Fenton, Skeptic Phantom

Split!

Chapter three!

Trusting Fenton, Skeptic Phantom…

Fenton's POV!

Driving behind their ship was… fine, This Kurt and Kitty reminded me of Scooby and Shaggy… from the way they talk and stuff.

When they finally settled down Kurt had sat next to me, then to his right was Kitty, they seemed happy.

"So Fenton" the blue kid; Kurt asked, "I heard you where… _Cut_ in half" I sighed, "Yes, and my other half has all the powers" I said sarcastically, I hope Phantom isn't acting like... Super… Danny… oh no…

"Powers?" Kitty cut in, and I nodded, "ya, like flying, and healing faster…" I sighed, I was still in slight pain, I couldn't keep this stuff up for much longer, I needed to sleep more than ever.

"So does that mean you're like us?" Kitty asked, and I about stopped this sheeder, "'Like Us'?!" I quoted her, and she nodded, "ya, we have the mutant gene"

I sighed, "oh, well… I'm umm…" I stopped for a minute… Do I want to tell them? Well they are going to help me… Right?

Oh God! I got the overly trusting too!

"Half dead…"

I finally said but wanted to slap myself, the two looked at me, "I got split… into two… I'm the alive one though… and my other half is the dead one…" I said slowly, and Kitty was the first to speak, because I think I shocked the other one.

"so… your half… Ghost?"

I nodded, wow, she got that fast!

"Umm… yes, a halfa… well, I image Phantom has already gone to Clockwork, and stormed off, from his dang riddles…" I trailed off, still following their beautiful ship.

I still think it's funny how they over looked the 'Halfa' sentence.

"Who's Phantom?" Kurt finally said, I slowly said this, "he's my other half, us together makes up Danny… but apart we're Fenton and Phantom…"

"Oh…" was all they said on the ride back.

We finally landed, and I saw the mansion, "what is this place?"

Kurt and Kitty smiled, "this is our home, the institute."

I nodded, and opened the door; I saw Jean, Scott and Storm getting out of their amazing ship, and walked over to them.

Kurt appeared out of nowhere from a puff of smoke, and Kitty ran over, smiling. "That thing was AMAZING!" kitty smiled, then turned to Storm, "We got to like, get one of them!" Kurt nodded "ja! It was cool!"

Jean just laughed, but then we heard a 'Hello'

"Hello"

I turned to see a bald man in a wheelchair, "umm, hello?" I replied, and Jean walked over to him, "We found half" she smiled; I knew she was talking about me.

The man smiled, it looked friendly and warm, "Well that's good" then he turned to me, "My name is Charles Xavier, and this is my institute for gifted youngsters"

I nodded, what have I gotten into again?

I wonder how Phantoms going…

I got Sarcasm and Trusting… Then what did Phantom get?

Clockworks POV! (You don't want Phantoms POV)

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE GOT GOING TO HELP!?" Dan- I mean Phantom yelled, I sighed and looked at the half of the halfa that was with me…

Say that ten time fast.

"You know I only do things for a reason, and I'll give you an answer this time, how about that?" I smiled, and turned to an old man.

Phantom looked at me, "Really? You're not… you're not going to say a riddle?"

He said skeptic, and I nodded, "alright then" he then floated into an invisible chair.

Oh great, I got the skeptic, serious, hot tempered one…

"Well, if you didn't split… then" I starting thinking, oh this will be a riddle… I'll just slip away to Writers when he's not looking…

"There's a greater evil, and the only way to defeat it, is if you split" Phantoms face went to complete anger.

"THAT WAS A RIDDLE CLOCKWORK!" his face green with anger, I gave a smile, and turned into a toddler, "that form fits you best" I heard him mumble.

"Oh dear! Look at the time! I have to go" I said, and his face became even greener, "No You Don't! Get Back Here!"

"Stay away from the GIW, the Fenton's where going to hand you over after splitting you; they're also after your other half, so watch out! Maybe head to the FarFrozen next! BYE!"

I timed out, turned into a young adult and left, seeing the time medallion that Dark Dan put in Danny still worked, about half way though.

I smiled, and headed to my friends.

Fenton's POV

I blinked, a man with dark hair, and sharp teeth loomed over me, we were in the entry way of the mansion.

We looked at each other, "Oh that's Mr. Logan" Kitty walked up behind me.

I smiled, "Hi there"

He just looked at me, then finally said; "I'm going to my room" he turned and started to walk away.

Charles rolled up, and passed him "oh, Logan, hello, have you met our… Logan?"

Charles rolled over, "What's his problem?" I asked, and everyone sighed

~~DP~~~X-M~~~DP~~~X-M~~~DP~~~X-M~~~DP~~~X-M~~~DP~~~X-M~~

After some introductions, the Professor, Scott told me to call him that, showed me to a room, it was next to Kurt, and some other kids.

He told me dinner would be ready later, and left me to my thoughts.

I lay in the room, it was quiet, and had a balcony and I soon decided to check out the view, I wondered over, and looked out to the garden.

The first thing I saw was exactly what I feared…

The guys in white found me.

~~DP~~~X-M~~~DP~~~X-M~~~DP~~~X-M~~~DP~~~X-M~~~DP~~~X-M~~

 **Well! I hope you enjoyed that!**

 **And YAY! CLIFFHANGERS!**

 **Wow… I'm normally the leader of the angry mob…. So… oh dear…**

 **Have Fun!**

 **I'll have the next chapter later! ^u^**

 **So…**

 **REVIEW! I WANT TOE HEAR… READ WHAT YOU THINK!**

 **Bye!**


	4. A Helping Hand, From an Enemy?

Split!

Chapter 4!

A Helping hand, from an enemy…

Fenton's POV

I backed away from the balcony, but they had already seen me.

'Get to get to the others!' was a thought, even though they have powers, and Phantom has all the powers…

I wish I had them… then I wouldn't be such a…

Oh no…

OH NO!

I'M A LITTLE PRINCESS! AHHGGG!

…Princess Fenton Needs help….

Before I could get to the door, I heard screaming, and went back to look, I saw guns and stuff pop out of the ground and trees, they started to shoot at the agents.

Well then… that's nice… Really Nice!

I smiled, but still headed out of my room, running into some of the other students, "S-sorry!" I called, and kept running; they just looked at me, and shrugged, then went to their rooms.

I ran down to what I think was a living room, and found Scott and Jean watching TV, "Umm…" I asked, and Jean quickly turned, her face softened, "Hello Fenton"

I smiled back slightly, then remember what I came here for, "The Guys in White found the m-mansion" I said a little shy.

Her eyes looked confused, "the guys who where after me…" I said even more quiet.

WHERE DID THIS COME FROM!

AAHHGG!

WHY DID PHANTOM GET ALL THE GOOD STUFF!

"Oh…" she thought for a minute, then realized what I just said, "OH!" she got up, and looked at Scott, "Scott! Get everyone, I'll get the Professor, with Fenton!" Scott only nodded, and ran off, Jean ran over and grabbed my arm, "Come on!"

And we rushed to the Professor's office.

~~DP~~~X-M~~~DP~~~X-M~~~DP~~~X-M~~~DP~~~X-M~~~DP~~~X-M~~

I sat in a basement…

Or bunker?

I'm not sure; it was like a training area..?

Professor Xavier sat near me in him chair, we heard an explosion, and I whipped my head up to the Professor, "is everyone going to be alright?!" I breathed, and he looked down to me.

I had been hugging my knees for the time being, and he could tell I was freaked.

"Its fine young Fenton, they'll be fine, and if the institute gets destroyed we'll rebuild." He smiled, and I just looked at him, and sighed.

We kept hearing Explosions, then the Professor almost screamed, I looked up wide eyed, "What?!" and he looked down to me slightly, and sighed, "I'm sorry, I was having a telepathic link with the others" he said a little saddened.

"Really?" I questioned, and he nodded, "what happened?" I asked, and he sighed once more, "they came prepared for a fight" and shook his head.

My heart stopped… again.

I Can't Just Sit Here!

Wait… if I got the "must help people thing" then what **_did_** Phantom get?

"I Can't Just Sit Here!"

I about yelled, and jumped up, "Young Fenton! You cannot go! If they get you they'll-"

"If they Get ANY Of You They'll Experiment!" my eyes glow blue, and I ran out of the vault like place, and ran for the sounds of yelling and explosions.

"JEAN!" I heard someone yell, and found Scott shooting…Lasers… out of his eyes… well I can… Could do that too, but, still! …they where …they where red…

I ran over, "Scott!" I yelled, and he looked down to me, "What Are You Doing Out Here!?" he almost screamed at me, "I couldn't just let you guys do this alone!" I cried, knowing he was most likely going to send me back.

"Gosh! I Can't Let You Go Back Alone… Just Say By Me!" he waved his arm, and I nodded with a smile.

What am I doing?

I Can't Fight!

"DUCK!" Scott screamed, and I rolled onto the ground, when I looked up, there was an Ecto-blast, I whipped my head around, and found…

 _Jack_ and _Maddie_ …

My eyes widened, the two saw me…

WHAT ARE THEY DOING HERE!?

"We found Danny!" _Maddie_ said

"Let's get him home then!" _Jack_ smiled

I looked at them, "no…" I breathed, standing, Scott looked over to me, then back at them, I shoot my head, "No…" my hands in fists, "Danny..?" I heard Scott breath quietly.

"NO!" I throw my hands down, eyes closed tightly, then hearing the grass burn, I opened them, and looked down…

It was like I just…

Oh yes…

Oh Yes… I smirked…

Phantom didn't get _All_ the powers…

I smiled slightly, and looked up, the two looked back to me, "We're here to save you son! From these… _things_ "

My eyes glow blue, "ya right!" they stopped, "By Cutting Me In _Half_!" I felt a little dizzy from thinking like that way. "Get Out Of Here!" I throw my arm, making a shield between the x-men and the agents.

The two looked at me, then one of the Guys in white agents ran up, "Mr. and Mrs. Fenton! We Must Go! They are over powering us!" they grabbed their shoulders, and the agents, along with _Jack_ and _Maddie_ left.

I breathed, as the Dizziness continued to build, I looked to my hands, this can't be good…

And I blacked out.

Phantom's POV

I tapped my foot, waiting for Frostbit to answer me, "have you been to Clockwork yet?" he asked and I glared at him, "yes" I only said.

Vary Annoyed.

"Okay, have you tried… _finding_ your other half yet?" Frostbit looked at me, "w-well…" I thought for a moment, then sighed "no…" I shook my head,

I wanted to say "YES!" but didn't… I knew Fenton would have gotten out of there as fast as I… he could.

Probity lost

Oh no… I'm… he's lost…

With most likely no food…

I need to find Fenton!

"Th-thanks Frostbit!" I turned to the door, "I better go find me…" I waved, and he smiled with a wave back.

And I left…

Now heading to the closest portal that leads to my time.

Finding one, I popped my head through, it seemed… like I've been here before…

I walked in deeper, but seeing a hologram of my mother made me stop…

This is…

"oh no" I said, then heard a laughed, "Yes… indeed it is _Daniel_ "

~~DP~~~X-M~~~DP~~~X-M~~~DP~~~X-M~~~DP~~~X-M~~~DP~~~X-M~~

The next thing I knew, I was being shot at, "Vlad! Please!" I yelled trying to act rational, but he just laughed.

"What no Banter today?" he smiled, and I sighed, dogging a blast, "Well I would, IF I WAS WHOLE!" I screamed, and he stopped, "what?" he asked, his laughter stopped.

"Yes! _Maddie_ and _Jack_ Split me!" I yelled, then put a hand on my chest, "I can still feel it…" I said quietly, and Vlad looked at me, his eyes looking for a lie, but finding none.

He turned back, and stepped to me, "You know I'm always here for you… even if you're my arch nemesis…"

I smiled slightly,

"Thanks ya dang froot-loop"

And like all the weight of the world was taken off my shoulders…

I passed out.

~~DP~~~X-M~~~DP~~~X-M~~~DP~~~X-M~~~DP~~~X-M~~~DP~~~X-M~~

 **So what I love about Vlad is, that even if he seemed to HATE Danny, Vlad would so ANYTHING to keep him… in a since, Safe.**

 **And I know this is going to give me crap, but Vlad is a good character, he just likes to be evil more!**

 ** _Ps; NO DANNY X VLAD HERE!_**

 **Just father son stuff… like what Vlad always wanted… also he's not going to stay for long, he needs to find Fenton! Come on guys!**

 **So! Until next time!**

 **I Hope You Enjoyed!**

 **ALSO! Review! I WANT TO HEAR… READ WHAT YOU THINK!**

 **Bye!**

 **^u^**


	5. Sick Phantom?

Split!

Chapter 5

Sick Phantom!?

Scott's POV!

I watched as the Guys in White ran off, with the two ghost hunters in blue and orange.

When I turned, I saw Fenton looking at his hands, then with a slight sway, his eyes rolled back, and passed out.

Jean had seen this, and caught him with her telekinesis.

"I got him" she said, and we headed to the institute, it wasn't that destroyed, a few broken fences, broken window, and broken stone statues.

Jean went to put him in bed, and I went to check on the professor, who smiled when I entered, "Hello" I smiled back, and we headed up to the main floor.

~~DP~~~X-M~~~DP~~~X-M~~~DP~~~X-M~~~DP~~~X-M~~~DP~~~X-M~~

A Week Later

Phantom's POV!

I woke up, and found myself in a large king sized bed, in a big room.

It took me a minute to figure out where I was;

I was at Vlad's…

Then repeating it…

 _I Was At Vlad's_

…WHY DID I COME HERE AGAIN!?

My face steamed, then realizing the hollow feeling,

Everything this time came back this time...

Fenton…

Where is that boy?!

When I Find Me! I'll…

Well…

I'm not sure what we'll do, gat back to being Danny is #1, but #2…

Maybe we could get revenge?

No…

Yes..?

NO! Cant… Be like… _Him…_

I soon heard the door handle turn, and Vlad walked in, he had a cup of hot chocolate, and my green eyes eyed the cut,

It. Smelled. AMAZING.

Vlad saw, and smiled, pulling a chair up, and putting the cup out, I eyed it, then took it quickly, taking a sip eyes still on Vlad, then the flavor filled me, and it was amazing.

Vlad sighed in relief, "well I see you still want food, that's a good thing" I wanted to ask why… But… I was drinking the coco…

I just nodded, "maybe you should… well…" he looked at me, I stopped drinking, and cocked my head, "what..?" I asked.

"I'll get you a change of clothes, your normal attire **_NEEDS_** washing" he got up, and left,

I was left with a warm… well… you know what I mean, it was cold, but the blanket was nice, and the hot coco.

I looked down, my jumpsuit was dirty, and the white was more of a gray.

After some time, he walked back in, holding a black t-shirt, a green sweater, a black beanie and a pair of jeans and socks.

"How about you take a shower? I can wash… that, and you can put this on" I nodded, and took the new clothes, they where my size and they were nice.

I handed Vlad my uniform before jumping into the shower.

After I got into the warm clothes, when I walked down to the lobby like place, I was Vlad wondering to the living room.

I followed behind, and saw him sit down, hands in his face,

"Why"

I heard him say, and I turned invisible…

"Why Maddie… why…"

He shook his head.

I couldn't watch this, and I flow over to the kitchen, to make some noise, so Vlad could get his mind of… _Maddie_.

But before I could make it there, I heard a crash from the room Vlad was in, and had to come back.

Ah Vlad…

I looked in, still invisible, and saw he was now Plasmius, and looking at another few ghosts.

"I want you to find someone"

It was the three vultures…

"Who do you want us to peck to death today?" one said, and Vlad's face tensed, "No, I Want You To Find Someone! Then Come Report To Me!" he raged, and they nodded, Vlad then handed them a picture.

I didn't get a good look, and they nodded once more, then left, Vlad turned back, and sighed.

"Time to get to work…" he said looking at the time, then getting up he sighed, "Daniel I know your there"

I blinked, turning visible, "I'm not Daniel, I'm Phantom"

He blinked then putting the pieces together.

"Yes, of course… you kept saying 'Fenton' in your sleep… I understand" he nodded, and I gave him a small smile.

"Now, the town won't be Mayor by its self!" he gave a really fake smile, and headed to the door, before he left for 'Work' he turned back to me, "get some rest! And stay out of sight… Valarie is looking for… both of you"

I nodded, I can't really fire back, I can punch and kick… but that's about it for most fighting…

I let out a breath after he left.

I didn't know I was tensed…

I felt weak standing there…

The house was now silent…

I looked around, and started to wonder,

…I was kind of hungry…

And headed to the kitchen.

I popped my head in, and went over to the fridge, there was… fudge? Vlad and… wait they both like Fudge?!

I smiled to this.

I then found myself already eating the pie next to the fudge, it was apple.

After this I had wondered over to the living room, a TV hung on the wall.

I sat on the couch, and found the remote, and turned it on.

Then heard something…

 _Meow_ …

I stopped, and turned, there was a big white fat cat…

"oh… my… Clockwork…"

I looked at the cat…

"The Froot loop got a cat…"

Vlad's POV!

I Can't believe Maddie would do such a thing…

I sighed, and left Dani- I mean Phantom at the mansion, hoping he didn't get into too much trouble…

I walked into my mayor's office… then decided to have Valarie give me an update, and called her there.

Only seconds after pressing the button, she zoomed in, "Mayor Masters!" she said looking concerned, "what do you need?"

I looked at her, and gave a fake smile, "well I wanted to know that status of the town"

She looked at me, and nodded, "well I have had almost no problems, and I haven't seen Phantom in a week and a half! Also Danny's missing" she seemed sad about that .

I had an idea…

Would she be willing…

No…

She would shoot him…

No no no…

… yes…

"I was wondering"

What am I doing?

She looked up, "Do you want to know why… Phantom… is nowhere to be seen?"

Her eyes lit up, "wait, but how do you know?"

I sighed, "You'll figure it out my dear… but if I tell you, you **_MUST_** promise not to fire or attack the boy"

Valarie looked at me, "okay..?"

Valarie's POV!

I looked at Mayor Masters, "okay..?"

He looked at me, "okay, wait, you _know_ where **_Phantom_** is?" he nodded, "Why did you tell me to look for him then!?"

Vlad blinked, then spoke, "Because I found him a little bit ago…"

I steamed, then realized what he asked me, "WAIT! You want me to go… check? On him?" he smiled and nodded, "Yes, he's… not really himself right now, and I'm a little worried… if you don't mind"

I sighed, the kid who messed up my life…

The man who helped me through it…

He wants me to... Check on that kid..?

I think he lost it.

I can attack him later; first let's get the location…

"Alright Mayor Masters, I'll go check on him…" I said finally, and he gave a smile, making my heart melt.

"Well I told him to get some rest… so here's a key to my house! I'll write down the address"

HE LET THE KID IN HIS HOUSE!?

The Mayor scribbled something down, then pulled out a key, and handed me both.

"Please Valarie" I looked up to him, his eyes saddened, "Just see him before you do anything"

I blinked

HE KNEW I WAS STILL GOING TO ATTACK!?

Wait… see him before I attack?

Okay..?

"Alright, I'll _see_ first"

I turned and left his office, knowing Phantom was _Mine_!

~~DP~~~X-M~~~DP~~~X-M~~~DP~~~X-M~~~DP~~~X-M~~~DP~~~X-M~~

I walked up to the address on the note paper, and looked at it, it wasn't a house…

IT WAS A MANSION!

I walked up to the door, and put the key in…

I turned it, and the door was unlocked.

I walked in…

"Hello?"

Ready for an attack, I checked the paper once more, there was a small note on the back, it read;

"Phantom's room is upstairs and 3rd to the left"

I smirked, and went up the steps, then down the hallway.

Finding the 3rd room to the left, I pulled an ecto-gun out…

I opened the door, and looked in…

Phantom was there…

Sitting on the ground..?

I stopped, and just watch…

I could hear breathing, and he seemed drained, "why am I… so _Weak_ …" I could hear, he pulled his hand up to see it.

"Why did this happen?!" I saw his face rage, then he tried to get up, but fell back.

"where are you…" he seemed like he was about to cry or something!

What a FAKER!

I couldn't watch for much longer!

"Phantom!"

I yelled and opened the door, his head whipped to me.

"How Did!? Wait! Valarie!" he seemed scared,

"Don't tell anyone I'm here…" he whispered.

"I Found You!" I smirked, then looked at him, he looked so... _Broken_ …

I stopped

"what happened to you?"

He breathed slowly,

"well…"

~~DP~~~X-M~~~DP~~~X-M~~~DP~~~X-M~~~DP~~~X-M~~~DP~~~X-M~~

 ** _MUAHAHAHA! I'M EVIL!_**

 ** _…_** ** _Don't Hate Me!_**

 ** _I'll have the next chapter up later!_**

 ** _Also I don't do ships! So no DannyxValarie here!_**

 ** _SORRY! I guess?!_**

 ** _Anyways! I Hope You Enjoyed!_**

 ** _ALSO REVIEW! I WANT TO HEAR… READ WHAT YOU THINK!_**

 ** _Also Fenton will be in the next chapter…_**

 ** _Our little princess Fenton…_**

 ** _ALRIGHT!_**

 ** _ENJOY!_**


	6. Phantom and Fenton's thoughtsoh Dear!

Split!

Chapter 6!

Phantom and Fenton's thoughts… oh dear!

Jean's POV!

"It's been a WEEK! Why isn't he waking up?!" I asked worried to the professor.

The professor just looked at Fenton, he was asleep on the bed we gave him, "I'm not sure… maybe if I, check what's in his head"

I nodded, "that might wake him up!" and smiled.

He nodded, and cupped his hands around the young boy's head, moments later, he jumped back breathing… "Professor!" I ran over to check on him, "what happened!?"

He breathed, "well he should wake soon, but… his other half is… and he is…" the professor shook his head.

"Professor, start from the beginning" I said, and he sighed, "I'll let young Daniel explain"

I blinked

Who's this 'Daniel'?

I followed the Professors gaze, and saw he was looking at Fenton…

Wait is he…

But…

What?

"What do you mean?" I asked, and he looked up to me, "We'll know in time… Come! Let's go and tell the others 'Fenton' will be fine"

He started to leave, and I followed, "But what about..?" I turned to look, Fenton had curled up differently, like he wasn't stressed, but now really sleeping.

"Oh"

Was all I said,

The professor smiled, "now you better get to school"

I blinked looking at the time, "OH NO! I'll Be Late!"

Then I quickly ran out the door.

Phantom's POV! (Let's let Fenton sleep!)

I looked at Valarie, she walked over to me, and I looked down, "w-well" I shook my head, "I got…" thinking of my words, I guess she got impatient because she then screamed.

"SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!"

I jumped, and stood fast, "IM TRYING TO TELL YOU, I GOT CUT IN HALF!" I yelled into her face, then realized what I said, and stepped back a little.

Her face became stressed, "w-what do you mean..?" she breathed, shocked.

I regret this…

"Well…" I started, and she saw I didn't want to talk about it, but also knew that I did.

"I got captured by the… umm… Fenton's… then they split me in half…" I shook my head, "I don't know where my other half is right now…" I said sadly…

She slowly shook her head, "what?"

"Ya, umm…" I looked away, "thanks for not shooting at me"

She looked at me, "Sh-shut up!" she looked away, "Mayor Masters wanted me to check on you, and I see your fine! So I'm leaving!"

I watched her leave, "W-wait! I don't like being in this place!" I basically cried, "At LEAST tell Tucker and Sam I'm here!"

She whipped my head over to me, "HOW DO YOU KNOW THEM!?"

I stopped…

…

…Crap

I CANT TELL HER!

…can I?

NO!

BAD!

"Umm… I knew them, and they sometimes helped me out…"

Perfect lie!

Great one Phantom!

…

Is it bad to talk to myself..?

….ya it might be….

Dang it Fenton…

I Blame You.

…

Umm me?

Okay whatever.

She looked at me, "they do..?" I nodded slowly…

"J-Just tell them to come here… or something" she nodded and left, I flopped onto the bed.

Well…

That just happened…

…

Wait did I tell her to lock the door when she left..?

"CRAP!"

I zoomed down to her.

"VALARIEEEEEEE!"

Fenton's POV! (finally..?)

I opened my eyes, there was goopy sleepy gross stuff in my eyes, so I, of course, rubbed them, then… shot up needing to wash the dang things out…

Ow…

I finally got up, and looked around…

I felt gross,

Then I did the wrong thing,

I smelled my shirt…

OH!

OH GOSH!

I stink!

I started to the shower, but before I left the room, I saw a note… and some clothes,

It was a white shirt, a red hoodie, and a pair of jeans, socks, and some new shoes…

I rolled my eyes then read the note.

It read; "Alright Fenton! When you wake up, take a shower, and take this! It's a new pair of clothes; I think they will suit you! ~ Charles Xavier"

I smiled, and did as so.

After I wondered down stairs, to the entry way.

"Hello..?" I called, and there was no answer…

I looked around, then heard a hello.

"Hello"

I turned, it was Storm, she had just walked into the institute, I smiled, "hello"

She wondered over to me, "I see your up" I nodded, "umm… up?" I then cocked my head.

"Yes, you've been asleep for a week now" she said casually.

I blinked.

…Processing….

Processing….

Then it processed.

"A WEEK!?"

She gave a smiled for yes, and my heart stopped, "What Happened!?" my voice worried.

"Well not much, the guys in the white suits came back twice, and we defended the institute, and the Professor decided you should go to school with the others"

She said, again, Casually.

"Oh… Okay… I understand the guys in white coming back, But, Why Do I Have To Go To School!?" I basically cried, and she LAUGHED to this!

"Well he thought it might help you a little" she looked away, "Figure some things out, get used to being… _half_ of yourself."

I blinked

DOES SHE KNOW WHAT SCHOOLS LIKE!?

Its evil…

"okay, fine, I'll go to …school… just answer me this; Where is everyone?"

She smirked, "At school, you can start soon, just go talk to the Professor first"

I scuffed, and went to talk to him "See ya Storm"

"Oh, Fenton! One more thing" I turned, "you'll find it"

I smiled, "thanks Storm"

And ran off to the Professor's without another word.

~~DP~~~X-M~~~DP~~~X-M~~~DP~~~X-M~~~DP~~~X-M~~~DP~~~X-M~~

 **So… I hope you enjoyed that!**

 **Cuz I did…**

 **I like writing their thought process, it's really fun!**

 **I like writing Phantom's a little more in this chapter…**

 **But I still love Princess Fenton's…**

 **Oh! And I started to draw up Fenton and Fenton in their new outfits! I'll tell you guys when I'm done! ^u^**

 **Alright!**

 **COMMENT! I WANT TO HEAR… READ WHAT YOU THINK!**

 **Until next time!**

 **BYE!**

 **^u^**


	7. Power Drop? and SCHOOL!

Split!

Chapter 7

Power drop? And school!

Fenton's POV!

I walked up to the door, and knocked.

"Come in"

I smiled, and opened the door, "hello Professor" I said and he gave me a smile.

"Hello Fenton"

I walked over to his desk and sat down, "So… I heard I was going to school" I said a little sour. He laughed, "That was going to be a surprise!" I blinked, "Why is school a surprise!?" I basically yelled.

"Well one of you have to keep up with school!" he smiled, and I blinked, "one of… wait, have you found my other half yet?" I smiled, and he sighed with a "well I didn't find him, but I made small connection…"

"Small… Connection?" I cocked my head, and he smiled, "Well when I did, it seemed he was fine, also you called yourself… Princess?"

My face reddened, "W-what?! No" he just laughed, "anyway, he found himself a place, but I don't know where yet…"

"Okay, what _do_ you know?" I said desperate to know what's going on with the other me.

"He was asleep along with you, I woke him up, in which woke you up, and there was a drop of energy coming from him, making you both blackout" he said, I heard worry in his voice.

"In 'Energy Drop' what do you mean..?" my heart about stopped,

What is Phantom doing?!

That little poo!

Wait… did I just call myself a poo?

Dang it…

I did…

"I'm not sure, but I know he is doing fine, and has no intention on going into public" the professor sighed, I smiled slightly, "At least I'm alright"

The professor smiled back to me, and nodded, "now about school"

I looked at him, "Alright… Fine… I'll go… at least I look more human than my other half" I rolled my eyes, and the Professor smiled, "Good, how about tomorrow?"

"T-tomorrow?" I breathed, and he nodded, "Yes, but today, you can spend it with Logan, having a training session"

"Training?" I whined, and he nodded…

"Oh boy…"

Phantom's POV (Have fun Fenton!)

I sighed, laying in the empty house… umm… Mansion, it so boring…

WHAT DOES THAT FRIUT LOOP DO ALL DAY!?

I wondered down the steps to hear the doorbell right, I ran over to it, and popped my head invisibly through the door to see who was there, I smiled to see Sam and Tucker, I turned visible, and they both jumped.

"Hey guys!" I smiled, and the two blinked, "oh! Hold on! One sec!"

I went back through, and opened the door to let the two in.

"Danny! What happened!?" Sam said running in, and hugging me, "Ya man! Where have you been!? And why are you at Vlad's?"

"Umm" I breathed, "well"

AHH! I'M DOING IT AGAIN!

"Come on Danny! We're Worried!" Sam pleaded.

"Okay! Fine! Let's just go up to my room" I started up the steps, after making sure the door was locked, so when Vlad gets back he doesn't freak from the door being open all day.

We went to my room, and I closed the door, the two where tapping their feet.

"okay, fine! My umm…" I didn't want to say it, not at all.

" _Jack_ and _Maddie_ pulled me apart; they… split me in half"

They gasped, "and I have no idea where Fenton is…" I shook my head, and they just looked at me, "oh, and one more thing! Just call me Phantom for now"

They where speechless…

…

Did I do something… Wrong?

"Umm guys..?" my voice cracked, and they nodded slowly, "Oh Da- huh, Phantom…" Sam almost started to cry, "S-sam! Don't cry!" I pleaded, and Tucker sighed.

Oh dear…

Fenton's POV! (yup, let's let them get stuff all together)

I ran through the forest near the mansion…

"LOGAN! I DON'T WANT TO TRAIN ANYMORE!" I cried, and a blast came from nowhere, I dogged it then rolled, firing my own ecto-blast.

I heard it explode, and looked around.

Soon Logan walked out, "Come on kid" I glared at him, "I am SO done"

I started to get up, and walk away, and Logan came up, and started to walk with me, without talking…

It was quite, acquired…

We got to the house, and a red sports car rolled up, "We're back!"

I turned to see Scott, Jean, Kitty, and three other people I don't know yet…

"hi" I waved, and ran away from Logan, Kitty smiled, and walked over to me, followed by the other three.

"Hi Fenton" one of the three said, he had dark blue hair, and looked… familiar…

"umm… who are you..?"

He blinked, then looked down, "oh! One second!" he smiled, pressed something on his watch, and turned into the blue fur ball I know… Kurt.

"Oh! Kurt! S-sorry" I sighed, and he smiled, "No, no it is fine"

I gave him a small smile, then looked at the other two, "okay, and you two are..?" they smiled, "I'm Rouge, and that's Evan" the girl smiled, then pointed at the other boy, "Sup Dude"

I smiled, "hello! I'm Fenton"

Soon we walked into the mansion, and I got some books together for tomorrow, and I headed to bed after dinner.

Tomorrow will be… Fine…

I sure do hope school will be… better than my last one…

~~DP~~~X-M~~~DP~~~X-M~~~DP~~~X-M~~~DP~~~X-M~~~DP~~~X-M~~

The sound of being shoved into a locker filled the school halls…

"Well… this could have been… better" I sighed.

And the locker closed…

~~DP~~~X-M~~~DP~~~X-M~~~DP~~~X-M~~~DP~~~X-M~~~DP~~~X-M~~

 **XD I hope you enjoyed that! Because I did!**

 **Alright!**

 **So! I said that I had Fenton and Phantom being drawn?**

 **Well they're done!**

 **^u^**

 **Alright so this one is…**

 **Fenton-**

 **art/Split-Fenton-639200073**

 **Phantom-**

 **art/Split-Phantom-639199402**

 **so I think Fenton is like "READY FOR THE DAY!" and Phantom looks more like "READY FOR! Video games, have fun" then walks away…**

 **OKAY!**

 **REVIEW! I WANT TO HEAR… READ WHAT YOU THINK!**

 **OH! and PS: this happy little world... isn't going to be so Happy soon!**

 ***Evil Laugh***

 **Bye!**

 **^u^**


	8. Trips for Fenton, Movies for Phantom!

**Split!**

 **Chapter Eight!**

 **A Trip For Fenton, and a Movie for Phantom!**

 **Fenton's POV! (he at school)**

I sat at the lunch table, it was, quiet…

I do miss Sam and Tucker… but its fine, I need some quiet ti-

My face was then smashed into my food.

"Ha! Hey there new kid!" a voice said.

I looked up to see a… kid, who was standing? On the table, then another walked up, he was bigger, then two more, one had silver hair, and the other had long brown hair.

"if I could only go intangible…" I muttered to myself.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" the guy with long brown hair yelled, "N-nothing!" I wiped my hands across my face so I could get this… food off of it.

"That's what we thought!" he smirked, and the four sat around me, "Name's Lance"

"And that's Todd, Pietro and Fred" the boys smiled, expecting me to say my name, "umm… Hi names Fenton" I smiled back, and they started to laugh.

"So, you go to that school with the other X-men?" 'Lance' Said,

"umm… X-men..?"

"Ha! Ya! With them…" 'Todd' smirked.

"Them…?"

Fred smiled as well, and Pietro ran… teleported? Over to me, "I think we should show him around!"

"Around?"

Lance finally stepped in again, "Boys, boys… wait… first; what can you do?"

He leaned into me.

"Do..?"

I'M SO VERY COMFUSED!

What's Going On!?

"Ya, What Powers do you have" Todd jumped over to be in front of me.

I blinked

Power?

Like…

Huh…

"Like… Abilities?"

Lance nodded, with a smirk…

Then I said;

"I'm Half Dead"

I CANT BELIEVE I JUST SAID THAT!

With a Straight Face Too!

They blinked.

"Bye"

I got up and started to walk away.

Crap

Poop

Butter Been

Lord of the Flies

Moby Dick

Whatever Else There Is!

I walked around the corner, and let out a deep breath,

Then

POOF!

Kurt was next to me

"HOLY KURT!" I fell down, and he looked at me, "S-Sorry!"

He helped me up, then he blinked back to his blue form, then back to his 'normal' human like form, "My image inducer isn't working, I'll see you back at the institute later!" he waved an then 'Poofed' away.

That was weird…

I went to class knowing this I should just leave the strange boys who had talked to me, and now know what I might be…

Dang it Fenton…

 **Phantom's POV!**

Okay, as strange as it is…

Vlad is being _Really_ creepily nice…

Maybe he's just dealing with stuff in his own way?

I don't know

Anyway, I've been having weird dreams, like I'm talking to this guy… who I think is called Professor X…. something….

Not really sure, but he seems nice!

But we talk for some time, then he says he should 'get back' then leave and I wake up a few hours later feeling really good…

Like almost being whole again…

It's weird…

Anyway! The Frootloop and I found out we both like some of the same TV shows, Like "Survivor" or "Supernatural" or "Doctor Who" and Even "Sherlock"!

So we've been watching them…

A Lot Of Watching Them…

Like we started at Episode one of Supernatural, and now we're on season 5…

He's been a great… I don't know… uncle?

I would just shrug…

 **Fenton's POV! (XD Gosh darn it Phantom!)**

School had ended and I ended up getting a ride with Scott and Jean!

When we had gotten back Kitty walk by complaining about… redwood trees?

I'm not really sure, I wondered off to my room, I wanted to be at least a descent student this time!

When I got there, I sat down, and opened my earth science book…

Now I understand Kitty…

~~DP~~~X-M~~~DP~~~X-M~~~DP~~~X-M~~~DP~~~X-M~~~DP~~~X-M~~

I later got called down stairs, and into the kitchen…

A few kids and I sat around the table as Mr. McCoy walked around talking to us.

"It's a nature study sojourn for those falling behind on their earth study's!"

He smiled, and a few kids laughed, or tried to leave… like Evan… oh great…

Going there was going to be fun!

Like when I… And… let's not think of that stuff…

When we got there!

Roberto wouldn't stop putting leave on the jet that took us there, so I just left with Kitty and Mr. McCoy…

I stayed next to Kitty; I haven't really gotten to know the other students that well just yet…

After hiking through the woods, we started to get up camp.

"Man! I haven't been camping since…" I thought for a moment, "Well… last time I went fishing!" I smiled, and Mr. McCoy smiled down to me, "We'll do that later" my eyes brightened up, "R-Really?" he nodded with a joyful smile.

Then we went around trying to find plants… poor Evan grabbed poison ivy by accident… and Kitty had to patch him up.

We went hiking, then went to some river, and saw fish, after we ended up swimming in the river, going down the waterfall!

It was AMAZING!

PHANTOMS GOING TO BE SO JEALOUS!

I think Mr. McCoy even had fun!

After that, some kids went to sun bath, and I got to fish…

So Vary Jealous…

Some of the kids gave me weird looks, but they will never understand the joy of fishing…

Kitty walked up to us maybe an hour later, saying Mr. McCoy said it was time to head back to camp, I had caught dinner, Happily…

Like 5 or 6 big ones!

The next day, we all met some other place in the woods…

"Your first assignment is to locate five different mineral samples, on your own"

Mr. McCoy smiled, and everyone groaned, I did as well. "Come on there's plenty of time for fun later! It shouldn't take you more than an hour, so we'll meet back here in… four hours"

Everyone smiled to this.

In my book, the Teach was up to something… but oh well, four hours to do a one hour job? I'm not complaining!

"If you need me, I'll be in the teachers lounge!" Mr. McCoy smiled, "Umm where's that?" Evan asked "I haven't decided yet" The Teacher smiled, "Have fun!" I yelled to him,

"I will! See you later!" and the ape man swung off, leaving us students.

…

IT HAS BEEN FIVE HOURS WHERE IS MR. MCCOY!?

The others and I have been running around looking for him!

Kitty had asked Rahne to track Mr. McCoy's sent, and she turned into a …wolf…

"Haven't seen that before…" I blinked, and Evan looked over to me "I totally understand when I first saw it"

Soon it started to down poor on us…

It was wet.

Rahne stopped, turning back "I think he's just over this ridge!" she called, and everyone started to follow, "Great! Then we could find a place to get dry!" I smiled,

I didn't want to get sick, mostly because Phantom and I would most like _Both_ get sick, says the Professor…

We put on some rain coats… without hoods…

WHY!?

But all we found was an old fire pit; it looks like we just missed whoever was here!

…Was Mr. McCoy kidnapped?

We kept running, and found Mr. McCoy in a cage, being swept away in a Flash Flood!

"Mr. McCoy!" I cried, then Kitty screamed "Let's go!" and we all ran after him, to save our teacher.

Bobby made an ice bridge, as I made an ice wall so the water would stop, he came and helped me after he made the bridge for the others.

I could heard Roberto yell "Come on! Give me some sun!" then moments later, "Now we're talkin'!"

"GUY! IT'S NOT GOING TO HOLD FOR LONG!" I yelled as water started to flow over the ice, I through my hands up to add more, but I started to feel light headed trying to use my powers, and took a knee.

Roberto dove in after turning into… whatever that was, and moments later he came back up with Mr. McCoy.

The Teacher coughed to life, and told us there where people trapped, and everyone started to run.

I looked over to our teacher, me breathing heard, "…Come on Fenton" he let me climb onto his back, and we started to catch up to the others.

When we got there, I hopped off, and Mr. McCoy pulled… a …Tree Out Of The Ground! And It Wasn't Small! Holy Cow!

He whipped it over to the people trapped out on some logs with water racing around them.

Bobby and Kitty climbed out, I couldn't hear what they were saying because of the rushing water, but the men started to take their hands, and pulling each other out.

After three men were out, and on the tree, two of them saw Mr. McCoy, it seemed like our Beast like Teacher had recognized them, as they did him, and he ran off into the woods.

One of the men shoved me over, and I fell into the mud!

WHAT A JERK!

The third man followed yelling "No! Let Him Go!"

By then the people we were trying to save had gotten to safety.

All of us students followed behind, first Rahne took the gun out of the taller hunter's hands, and Bobby froze the shorter mans gun, then Evan came up behind him, and spiked up saying. "Hey! Big foots got friends, Get The Point!?"

…

Oh I get it…

Good one Evan…

The other man, the taller one, ran off looking for his gun, and Kitty popped her head out of the tree, "Looking for something?" she had it, and I smiled.

The man started to run, so I walked up, "Thanks for shoving me!" my hands glow green, and my eyes darkened, he screamed like a girl and turned to run once more.

He went over to his friend, and the two quivered together, and we all walked over to them, showing off our powers.

Bobby rubbed his hands together, "What do you want to do with them?"

And they looked up to see our loved teacher, Mr. McCoy, saying "I'm Thinking!"

Kitty cackled, "If I were you, I would start running before he makes up his mind!" I gave an Evil smirk! "Or bad stuff might happen"

The two men then ran off screaming.

And we all started to laugh, and cheering!

Then heard, "Fascinating! I would Love to know more!" Mr. McCoy was the one who answered "one day… You will"

The great thing was, he nodded, and left us alone.

After some time we went back, I had fallen asleep…

Why am I getting to tired?

The next thing I knew I woke up in my room at the "Institute"

What a crazy trip…

~~DP~~~X-M~~~DP~~~X-M~~~DP~~~X-M~~~DP~~~X-M~~~DP~~~X-M~~

 **I hope you enjoyed that chapter!**

 **Also yes! I finally put him in a place in the show! You can go find the episode, it's in season 2 of "X-Men Evolution" so have fun!**

 **It took me A LOT of pondering where I would put this… and I like where this one is going!**

 **I Hope You All Do Too!**

 **ALSO!**

 **REVIEW! I WANT TO HEAR… READ WHAT YOU THINK!**

 **Also, suggestions for other crossover?**

 **Or anything for a one-shot**

 **I'm all hears… or is it eyes, because I have to read it..?**

 **ANYWAY!**

 **I Hope You Enjoyed!**

 **BYE!**

 **^u^**


	9. Trying to fight, Messed things up!

**Split!**

 **Episode Nine!**

 **Trying to fight… Messed things up!**

 **Fenton's POV!**

It's been a few days, and my power drops are coming and going more and more!

Gosh Phantom! What are you doing?

Anyway! Today Kitty is trying to hunt down Kurt and I, so we'll try her muffins…

Her Death muffins!

I DON'T WANT TO DIE!

…Again…

Later that night, Kurt had hidden in the kitchen, and I went to hide with the Professor, he and I have been having sessions, where we'll check up on Phantom, through my head…

I really wish he could just have our thoughts link together… or something like in movie!

Apparently Phantom has been watching A Lot of Supernatural or Doctor Who…

Gosh Darn It Phantom!

Anyway! I went to him, and I went to lie on the couch, and he placed a hand on my head…

"Ah yes" I heard him say, then I fell asleep…

 **The Professors POV! (Inside their minds!)**

I had went into Fenton's mind to check on Phantom, I had figured out, that the longer the two are separate, the more they weaken, so I made it that, for a little time, it was like they were together again!

I had gotten to speak to the whole Daniel once or twice because of this, but the two separate most likely will not remember the complete conversation.

I had noticed Phantom remembered more than Fenton…

The two were getting sloppy on their fighting too…

I had asked Phantom to try and get back into shape, and he replied with "I will, if you'll get my other half to work on stuff too! Also he's got the ecto-blasts, and Ice, have him work on that, I'll work on my 'hand-to-hand' stuff"

The boy basically ordered me to do.

I agreed of course, and left soon after.

When I had left their minds, I found Fenton had fallen asleep, most of the time he does, other times, he's awake…

But this time he was asleep.

After some time, I left, and check on Cerebro… this isn't good!

I went and hunted down Scott who had Kitty and Kurt with him, "Gather everyone together and meet me in the Library and its Top priority"

And so they did.

 **BACK TO FENTON'S POV!**

I found myself on the couch…

I sighed, and looked outside, it was dark.

I soon found myself wondering over to the kitchen, to find everyone, they were walking out.

"Fenton" the Professor spoke, "You should go with them, it would be good… exercise" he smiled, and I nodded, and followed behind them.

Everyone got suited up, I ended up having a black suit, with yellow around it, an average outfit for newbie's…

Dang it…

The team had told me what had happened, about some girl named "Wanda" and how the brotherhood was a "Pest"

When we got in there, Scott had taken order. "Jean and I will take down here, the rest of you, take the balconies" we nodded, and I ran off to get the far stairs.

I've only been here once, and that was because I needed new clothes.

I started up them

When I got to the top I found… Todd?

"Todd?" I asked, and he smirked, "Hey it's the new kid!" he hopped next to me, I stepped back, "Oh, and it's Toad now"

He shot… it _Tongue_ at me, and I fell onto the ground avoiding it, "H-Hey! That's Nasty!"

He smirked, and did it once more, I pulled my hands up, making an Ecto-Shield, "Ah, I thought you said you where half dead"

"Ya and my other half has everything else, now scram! I don't want to fight you" I glared at the other teen, who wanted to be called… _Toad_ …

R-really? Why Toad?

I ended up throwing him into the middle of the mall, and I ran after the flying toad boy …thing…

I saw rocks falling almost on top of Jean, and Scott started to blast them, I shot two or three as well.

Todd hopped over onto one of the other railings, "Get back here!" I called, chasing after him, he soon snatch Scotts visor, and his eyes went crazy!

I'm so very lucky mine doesn't do that!

I shot at Todd a little for doing that, but got hit by a falling rock.

I fell to the ground, the next thing I knew was… we won?

I wondered over to them, standing next to Evan, "did we win..?" I whispered, and he smiled.

But as if the music changed to something dark, a girl started to come down the middle escalator.

We all turned, the lady in red.

"Uh oh, Bad vibe" Evan said, "You don't say…" I breathed the words, and she glared at us, putting her hands up, and making the lights pop.

"Fenton! Get down!" Jean called, and I dove for cover. A Piano was then thrown at us, and Scott shot at it, with his laser eyes, but the shot turned, and hit something random.

The others dove out of the way, almost getting hit.

A fire had started, and Scott's eyes went crazy! Hitting everything and even hitting Evan!

"SCOTT! What Are You Doing!?" Jean called; I stayed in my hiding place. "I Don't Know! I Can't Control It! I Can't Close My Eyes!" Scott cried back.

Jean tried making the red lady float, but she then throw Jean into Kurt, Evan tried to skate board up to the red witch like lady.

Shooting spikes at her, only to get them to fly back at him; he tried to skate away, only to roll on the ground.

I noticed Kitty appear out from behind her, only to get stuck in the floor! Kurt ran up next to her, and grabbed her, the two went poof, and was gone.

I breathed, the lady screamed, everything started to blow up, I jumped out from where I was, and heard Jean yell to Scott, "it's no good Scott, she's too strong!"

A part of the building landed on my leg.

I was stuck!

I tried to get my leg out!

My heart started to race!

The other 'X-Men' ran out before it clasped, I sat on the ground, stuck next to what I assumed to be the bad guys, I looked over to them, they where all happy.

I heard the red lady being called, "The Scarlet Witch" and "Wanda"

Oh no…

Come on Fenton!

Move!

But I didn't!

"Your father! Not mine! He'll pay for what he did to me!" she yelled at Pietro, and she turned, seeing me trapped there…

Oh crap…

She rolled her eyes, glaring me down, hand put a hand out.

My eyes widened…

I breathed

Then the world went black…

~~DP~~~X-M~~~DP~~~X-M~~~DP~~~X-M~~~DP~~~X-M~~~DP~~~X-M~~

My eyes slowly opened…

I found myself on a couch…

I shook my head awake…

I was back in the man- I mean institute…

How did I get here?

My eyes wondered, then a door opened, and I sat up.

Jean walked in, she had a bucket of water, and a rag in it.

"Hello" my voice nonexistent.

She looked over at me, and I caught.

"Fenton" she smiled sweetly "You're awake"

I nodded, and tried to clear my throat, "y-ya" I forced.

She laughed, "I see you lost your voice"

I nodded slowly, "how long was I out for?" she blinked to this, "Well the brotherhood found you, and I heard Wanda went through your head, and she started to freak out, you passed out in the process, and Scott and I came back and saved you"

I nodded, "Wait" I looked up, "some girl named Wanda… Went through my head..?"

She nodded once more.

"It Could Have Effected Phantom!" I cried

Dang it! I Screwed up again!

Phantoms going to kill me….

Wait…

Umm… would that be?

… Never mind.

I forgot she hasn't really met Phantom yet…

Huh…

"So how long was it out for..?" I flopped onto the couch.

"A Week"

This can't be good!

 **Phantom's POV! (Yup…)**

Vlad and I just finished watching the ending of season 6 of Supernatural…

It was great… so we decided to watch the next season tomorrow!

I went to bed, and went I finished getting changed, I wave of hurt ran over my head…

It was like someone was running over me with a steam roller!

I fell to the ground screaming…

Vlad ran in, "PHANTOM!" he cried, worry in his voice.

I breathed, and the lights went to black…

The next thing I knew was that, I thought I was next to Fenton!

At some place called "The Institute"

Then a girl… in red?

She screamed making my… our heads hurt…

The room went dark…

Then, I was us… me?, on the table once more…

My head pounded, and I heard talking…

Then we were standing in front of the Guys in White…

Together..?

What is..?

Then it was gone, and I was lying in bed…

The sun was up…

And Vlad had his head resting at the side of the bed…

How long was I out..?

What just happened..?

All I knew was…

A place?

Bayville… New York.

~~DP~~~X-M~~~DP~~~X-M~~~DP~~~X-M~~~DP~~~X-M~~~DP~~~X-M~~

 **I hope you enjoyed that!**

 **Also whenever I go over to Phantom, I have to laugh…**

 **Fenton's in crap and Phantoms watching TV…**

 **It gives me joy…**

 **But oh well! ^u^**

 **REVIEW! I WANT TO HEAR… READ WHAT YOU THINK!**

 **Okay!**

 **Bye!**

 **^u^**


	10. Kidnapped Fenton! Joining Phantom!

**Split!**

 **Chapter Ten!**

 **Kidnapped Fenton! Joining Phantom!**

 **Fenton's POV! (Evil Laugh)**

I breathed, looking at the doom,

that was heading our way…

The Guys in White where back…

Any they brought Friends…

 **~A Day Before~**

"Fenton! Come on! Or We'll Be Late For School!" Kurt popped in my room saying, I shot awake, "AH! REALLY!?" I cried, and he nodded.

Moments later I ran down the steps, ready and dressed, I popped in the kitchen to get myself a Peach, and hopped in Scott's car, and we drove off to school.

At school, my head hurt…

It was like Phantom was getting closer… but not even close at the same time… I rolled my eyes to this, and ended up falling asleep for the first time since I was in this school.

I Of Course said sorry to the Teacher, and he shrugged it off.

At lunch, Pietro came and talked to me, I asked how his sister was, and he said she was doing better.

He also said sorry because, his sister put me in a week long nap.

Then we went home.

It was a quiet day!

And the next one came as so!

We went to school, and came back to the institute…

I still want to call it Mansion…

When I was hiding from Kitty in my room, I heard an… alarm?

It was loud!

I nearly shot my homework!

I ran over to the Professors office, to find everyone already there.

"What Happened?!" I basically yelled. They turned, "it's the guys in white" Scott breathed, "their back… with a good amount of friends"

My eyes widened, "No…" I shook my head, "why?!"

Tears

I could feel tears.

Jean walked over, and hugged me.

And that's when we heard the second alarm, as in, "They are here"

"Fenton, stay in the basement" she gave a smile, and the Professor and I went down there…

I Can't Do This!

Shots fired

Explosions

Yelling

All that…

And I can't do anything…

Princess Fenton… all the way…

Then we heard something…

A door opening!

My heart stopped

The person… people walked in, it was the Guys in White…

"How Did You Get In Here!?" I screamed

And they smirked, "you left the back door open Charles" one smirked at the professor.

"Now hand over the boy" he put his hand out, "I'm afraid not, he's better here"

The men rolled their eyes, "With you monsters? No, he is coming with us"

The Professor sighed, "How about we asked him" he looked up to me, I was in a fighting stance, but softened when I looked at him, "I want to stay" I said.

The other adults glared, "Are you controlling him?!" one screamed, and the Professor shook his head, "is mind is too broken to control just one"

They didn't like this, and I stood in front, "Get out of here!" I cried, and they got their weapons out.

They shot some blasts, but I put a shield up, and put an ice one around the Professor, Scott and Jean would kill me if anything happened to him!

Actually I think everyone would do so.

I followed up with taking some shots at them!

It hit one, and the other soon fell to this too.

… They… broke…

I glanced at the Professor, and he shrugged, and when I looked back…

There were more guys… and…

Oh… not them…

 _Jack and Maddie_

I stepped back, "I see it's not all out of your system" the _woman_ said, holding a gun.

I shook my head, "Get back!" I yelled, "Not until your _human_ again" she continued, and the _man_ next to her nodded.

"Stay…" I breathed, "What? What was that? I can't hear you!" _Jack_ said.

"BACK!" and with that a ghostly wail was set loss.

Things broke.

People fell to it.

And so did I.

…I Blacked Out…

 **Phantom's POV!**

I told Vlad about what happened, and he said it was alright for me to go to this… Bayville, I thanked him for everything, and told him, I'll be back when I'm whole to finish watching Supernatural and Doctor who with him.

He gave me a backpack to put food, water and my normal clothes in, my suit.

And I set out.

I could feel something was wrong…

And when I made it to New York

The state… not the city.

I followed my head… to find Bayville.

When I get closer, I could feel Fenton!

But something was definitely wrong!

When I found the mansion I had seen fighting, it was the Guys in White!

My heart dropped, and I landed, finding what my mind had told me was the X-Men.

"Hello!" I smirked joining the fray, kicked one of the GIW in the head, he fell, and the other saw me.

"Who Are You!?" a girl with red hair yelled, and one of the Agents then Screamed "Its Phantom!" I smirked to her. "Does that answer it?"

Her eyes widened, and I could barely hear it, but she said "Fenton's other half…"

"So! What's your name!?" I flow up to her, me about 2 feet off the ground, making me about a few inches taller. "I'm Jean" she smiled, and I nodded, "Nice to meet you! By any chance do you know where my other half is?"

A boy with a vizier had noticed our talk on the battle field, and ran up, "What's Going On Here!? Who's This?!" he yelled, "Well hello to you too" I sighed, and he shot me a look,

"wow, touchy…"

"I'm Phantom, nice to meet you" it took him a minute, but he realized who I was, "So you're the other half to Fenton" I smirked, leaning over, pointing to myself,

"The one and only"

Then my head started to pound!

I grabbed it, "nah…" I breathed, and started to sink, the Boy shot some other people, and my heart skipped a beat…

"Jean…" I breathed, and it looked like she through something with her mind. The older girl looked down, "Something's wrong…"

Then even more yelling came from the mansion, I looked up slightly, to see _Jack_ and _Maddie_ RUNNING OFF WITH FENTON!

I jumped to stand, but fell to my knee, "Jean!" I cried, and she saw it too, "Please! …Help!" she nodded seeing my weakness, and ran over to them, I watched, and they shot at her.

I started to make my way over, flying close so the ground.

"Fenton!" I cried, and he's eyes seemed to be slightly open, but dull…

"YOU USED THE WAIL! DIDN'T YOU!?" I cried, know he did! His eyes rolled and they closed, my energy dropped to nothing, and I fell to my hands and knees, I saw them get away with him…

Some of the other X-Men were out cold on the lawn…

I let a breath out… then the world went black…

The last thing I saw was them leaving on a jet…

With Fenton on board…

~~DP~~~X-M~~~DP~~~X-M~~~DP~~~X-M~~~DP~~~X-M~~~DP~~~X-M~~

 **Muhahaha!**

 **Cliffhanger!**

 **…** **don't hate me…**

 **Anyway! It's time for Phantom to chill with the X-Men!**

 **MUHAHAHA!**

 **So I hope you enjoyed that!**

 **Because I did!**

 **ALRIGHT! REVIEW! I WANT TO HEAR… READ WHAT YOU THINK!**

 **BYE!**

 **^u^**


	11. Introductions!

**Split!**

 **Chapter Eleven!**

 **Introductions!**

 **Maddy's POV! (MUHAHAHA! XD)**

I looked at Danny, he was asleep, and I smiled, waiting for him to wake up in the infirmary of the GIW headquarters…

We had taken tests, and they say there's still 25% ghost in him.

So, we are going to put him in a status of sleep, until we can hunt down Phantom, who was most likely still in the GZ…

I wanted to see my baby's eyes one last time before putting him under…

Just…

One…

More…

Time…

 **Phantom's POV! (I'm sorry… but… Fenton is… is sleeping… shhh…)**

I Shot Awake!

My breathing hitched,

I grabbed my head, then face, shoulders, knees, and finally clapped my hands together.

"I saw him…" I swallowed, "I saw me…" I said quietly, and shook my head trying to remember what happened…

"You passed out kid" a man's voice came from the hall, as the door opened; it was a ruff looking guy, his hair slightly blue.

"Umm… and you are..?" I made the jester for him to continue, "Logan" he narrowed his eyes, "there we are!" I smiled, "The Name's Phantom!"

He seemed like he was inspecting me, "w-what?" I asked, and he shook his head, "you do look like Fenton…" was all he said, turning, and leaving.

I blinked…

A few minutes later, the red haired girl; Jean, ran in, "Phantom!" she called as the door swung open, I almost fell through the bed!

"W-What?!"

She breathed a relief, and the boy with the sunglasses walked in behind her, "What's going on here?!" he looked down to me, as I sat on the bed.

Shrugging, I had said "I don't know, you tell me"

I slightly want to go back to Vlad's… At least there I could watch Supernatural…

"Well… Fenton was kidnapped, and you are here now" the boy said, a little off.

"Yes I know! And who are you?"

I'm so done!

Fenton! Where did your little… amazing butt go?!

~~DP~~~X-M~~~DP~~~X-M~~~DP~~~X-M~~~DP~~~X-M~~~DP~~~X-M~~

So after they told me what was going on, and who everyone was, a man in a wheel chair, who I'm guessing is the Professor rolled in.

He smiled, "Hello Phantom" his eyes bright, I was about to say something obnoxious, but stopped, "Wait… I know your voice…" I looked at him, wanting to not talk to the others.

"Ah yes, I think you would, I used Fenton to speak to you many times" he rolled to the side of my bed, Jean and Scott, he told me his name, had been sitting in chairs, and now scotched to the side.

I brightened up to this, "That was you!" I smiled, and the bold man smiled back once more, "Yes it was, I'm glad someone remembered" I nodded to this.

Jean and Scott looked at each other, now knowing why Fenton and the Professor would disappear for so long every other day.

"Of Course I Did! You made us feel like we we're together again!" I shinned, and the Professor seemed glad to know that I was grateful.

I'm guessing Fenton didn't remember…

"Well, once or twice I did get to speak to you when you where together, making up… Daniel" he smirked, I gave a slight smirk but let it fade,

"R-really?"

He nodded, and I shook my head "I don't remember that…" I mumbled… and I saw Jean cup her mouth out of the corner of my eye.

"Well, don't worry Phantom, we'll get Fenton back, then find out how to get you back to normal" he gave me a weak smile, and I nodded, "okay" I croaked.

~~DP~~~X-M~~~DP~~~X-M~~~DP~~~X-M~~~DP~~~X-M~~~DP~~~X-M~~

I floated down behind Jean and Scott, in the clothes Vlad gave me.

They wanted to show everyone I was alright.

We got down to the front doors, and went out to the court yard.

When we got out there I was a bunch of other students, using crazy powers! Someone was using ice, someone was walking through stuff… hey I can do that…

"HEY!" jean called, and some kids looked up, "Kitty! Evan! Kurt! Rouge! Come here!" some kids soon ran over, leaving… a blue… ape man… thing… blue Bigfoot?

Ya I'm going with that…

One of the kids Poofed right in front of me, and I jumped… well floated slightly higher…

"Oh! You must be Phantom!" the boy who went Poof said happily, "Umm… yes..?" I stayed in the air, "That's weird… if you're Phantom… then why don't you have black hair like Fenton?"

I glared a blink, "Well that's because, Fenton is more human than me, even if he got the ice and Ghost rays!"

I said slightly upset, not being about to shoot anything…

She nodded slowly, "well I see you can fly then…" I smirked, "I can do more you know!" as I said this, I turned invisible, she gasped, then turned visible again, "see"

A girl with some white in her hair wondered up, and smiled, I think Jean said her name was… Rouge?

"Well nice to meet you Phantom, I'm Rouge"

I was right!

Oh!

Hey!

She understands I don't remember what Fenton has been through!

I smiled to her, "Nice to meet you too" a boy walked up, putting a hand up to ask, "The names Evan" he smirked, and I shook it.

This is going to get interesting… they all know Fenton…

Oh dear…

~~DP~~~X-M~~~DP~~~X-M~~~DP~~~X-M~~~DP~~~X-M~~~DP~~~X-M~~

 **Sorry for the short Chapter!**

 **I hope you enjoyed that!**

 **And I finally figured out how this thing will end!**

 **I'M SO HAPPY!**

 **…** **.Now we just have to get there….**

 **ANYWAYS!**

 **REVIEW! I WANT TO HEAR… READ WHAT YOU THINK!**

 **BYE!**

 **^u^**


	12. Danny

**Split!**

 **Chapter Twelve!**

 **Danny!**

 **Sorry for taking sooooo long!**

 **Also sorry, i think it'll work now! Umm tell me if anything is screwy!**

 **Ps I am watching Adventure Time :3 ~I love Finn's hair…**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Phantom's POV!**

I dove mid air to get out of the way of some… tennis balls… Logan had challenged me to dodge them, without going through them…

I was being forced to wear one of the "X-Men" suits…

They're sticky…

And smelly…

I don't like it…

"Is this Really Necessary?!" I cried, and he gave an evil smirk, "Well of course, your other half got caught so easily, now we can't let you get caught that easily!"

He gave a smirk as a tennis ball hit me in the face.

I fell over, and I got pelted with them, "Really, Logan?! Really?!"

He just laughed.

After that, we ended up going into the house, because it was around noon, I floated, because walking is for Fenton.

When we got in, I floated up to my room, well… it was Fenton's room, but now it's mine, so I grabbed my sweater Vlad gave me and headed for the shower.

After I went back down stairs, it was quiet, for once, but I still wondered around…

I found some kids in the training ground, playing… it looks like soccer, but then they made up their own rules!

Looks fun, maybe later…

I flow over to the hanger, and found Scott, Jean, Kitty and Evan; they were talking about going somewhere.

I floated down, "hi guys" they whipped their heads over to me, "what are you guys up to?"

 **Jeans' POV**

"Hi guys"

We all stopped our talk, and looked; it was Phantom, floating over to us, "what are you guys up to?"

"Oh just a fly around, make sure everything is fine!" I smiled, "oh… can I come?"

"NO!" Kitty and Evan both jumped, he gave a small laughed "I'm joking, I couldn't go anyway, I was going to go see the professor" Phantom smirked, and we all felt relieved.

We're actually going out to see where the GiW took Fenton!

I don't want to admit it, but I don't think we'll find anything, but we're still going to try…

Now if only Kurt could get here any faster…

A second after that thought ended, a poof of smoke reveled our fuzzy blue friend. "Hello Friends, ready to find Fent-?" he smiled, but we all shoved our hands over his mouth, and we all looked up to Phantom and smiled.

"W-was?!" Kurt uncovered our hands, "I'll tell you later" Scott whispered to Kurt, who nodded.

Phantom just floated there, "so your… going to go look for my other half?" was all he said, then waited for an answer.

"Wha-what…No… How did you know" Kitty spoke up, Phantom giggled an eerie laugh, "Kurt"

We all whipped our heads over to the blue fuzz ball, "Was?" was all he said.

"Thanks"

We all turned back to Phantom, "I was going to head to the Professor, because Fenton did that apparently a lot, and it made both of us feel better… So…" he looked at the ground.

"If you do find him, get me back here in one piece… umm… two" he gave a sleepy smirked, then waved "see ya" and left…

"I thought he would want to come with" Evan shrugged, and I turned to him, "no, he looked tired, I think they really need each other, come on" I turned with a smile "lets head out!"

My friends and I walked onto our ship, and took off,

We will fine Fenton! No matter what!

 **Fenton's POV! (MAHAHAHA!)**

I breathed, and opened my eyes.

I was in a white room,

I could see my breath…

Or is that my ghost since...

I sneezed

 _Nope! That's my breath._

I got up slightly, pain shot through me, and I clasped onto the bed, it had white sheets, and a white blanket with the word… Fenton… on it.

 _Oh dear…_

I managed to look down at myself; I was in a white version of Phantom's suit…

This… can't be good…

I groaned, and rolled…

I felt slightly empty…

But then the door opened, and my eyes shot open, to see who walked in…

I couldn't believe it!

Its-

 **Phantom's POV! (X3 I'm sorry I had to)**

I floated up to the Professors office, and knocked.

"Come in!" I heard, and floated through the door, because I was too lazy to open it, "Hello"

The professor turned to me, "oh, hello Phantom, ready for that session?" he smiled kindly, and I nodded.

He rolled over to a couch in the room, and I float over, then sat down.

"Alright, so"

 **Professor X's POV! (/^u^/)**

"Fenton normally falls asleep half the time, so don't worry" I gave a smile, and Phantom smiled back, "okay, so should I lay down then..?" he questioned.

"Yes that should work, now just relax" Phantom lied down on the couch, and I put a hand on his head, his glowing ecto green eyes never leaving my hand.

Moments later, I was in the mind space the two shared... it looked like space.

Because this was a mind space, I could walk around, so I started in a direction, there was a light outline of a hallway, but all the walls and floor was like being in space.

"Fenton" I called, "Phantom"

Nothing…

"Phantom?" I looked around, this _was_ his head… I should find him first…

I then heard a sneeze, and I turned; it was Fenton… he was in a black t-shirt, with a red oval, and had dark blue Jeans on. His head down, Jet black hair in his face.

"Hello Fenton" I smiled, "F-fenton?" he stopped then looked up, one eye was icy blue, the other was a glowing acid green, he soon looked around, "oh wait" he thought out loud…

This can't be good

"I'm Danny" he gave a warm smile, and Sneezed again.

"Umm… Bless you" I questioned, the boy looked a little sick.

I see I get to speak to Daniel today… but why is he sick?

"Daniel" he looked up, "yes?" and he coughed, his eyes dull, he can't stay like this for long, their _rejecting_ each other…

"Are you sick?" I leaned over to the child; he looked down to the ground, "I think their… feeding me something… wrong… mixing… _Blood Blossoms_ … into my food." It was like his perspective was flipping.

He coughed once more.

"I need to get them out of my system before I can become me again…" he spoke like he finally remembered what happened, slight sadness in his voice, and hands drifting to his stomach.

Whenever I get to speak with Daniel, he takes longer to remember what's happening… and this time, his _eyes_ …

"Do you know where you are?" I, no… _We_ needed to find him, _Now_.

He blinked and looked to the ground, "A-a room, it's all white" the mind space's star like area changed to a white room, it was small, and a bed was in the back of it. "Anything else?"

 _Come on Daniel_ …

"Amity..?" he question… "Think Daniel" I pleased, and he fell slightly, but I caught him.

 _No come on! I'm losing him!_

"No… Yes?" he grabbed at his head, and pushed me away.

The next think I know I found Fenton and Phantom out cold next to each other, the mind space was stars once more.

"I guess this is enough for now…" I sighed to myself, and the next think I knew, I was in my wheelchair…

Phantom out on the couch, sleeping peacefully.

I rolled over to my desk, and started to do some paper work, it was almost Dinner time by what the clock said…

 **Well!**

 **I hope you enjoyed that chapter!**

 **I'm sorry again for not updating SO late!**

 **Umm… Happy Holidays?**

 **And umm…**

 **REVIEW! Or something… I REALLY WANT TO HEAR… READ WHAT YOU THINK!**

 **Alright! Bye!**

 **u**


	13. Maddie, A Mother's Eyes

**Split!**

 **Chapter 13!**

 **Maddie, a Mother.**

 **(I'M SORRY! D: )**

 **The fluff is real.**

 **Chapter Start! (Maddie's POV!)**

"NO!"

I yelled, slamming my hands onto the table, then flinging some test tubs off the table onto the ground.

I turned and stepped to the documents of my research on my boy.

Danny was…

I read through them again, Again, AGAIN! Then once more slowly…

He was half a being, of a human, it was like he was 50% there, and within that 50%, he was only 25% Human!

We need to find Phantom, if we can put them together again, we could find a better way to turn him human…

How long has Danny and Phantom been together?

I sighed, "I'll just ask him"

I turned to go to the door, but was stopped by it opening, it was one of the agents from the GiW Jack and I joined to figure out how to get rid of Phantom.

"Dr. Fenton" he started, "What do you want?" I glared, "We want to hear what you're doing next" he stated coldly.

"If we find a way to put Phantom and my son back together, we can find an easy way to kill Phantom and leave my son alive" I stared him down.

"Doctor" he started, "We know he's _dying,_ you can't hide it from us"

"I _Know_ , I'm looking for a solution" I glared.

"Then work faster"

"I'm getting my son for some questions, Don't Bother Us"

The agent nodded, and I hurried off to his Ce- I mean room.

When I opened the door, Jazz was talking to him, the two looked up, "Jazz, I need to talk to your brother, We'll be back in a few minutes"

She and Danny hugged, and he got up, leaving with me.

My boy was silent, his blue eyes dull and looking down, with slight fear glittering in them and shrouding his footsteps.

We walked for some time, then when I knew the camera couldn't see us, I snatched his arm, and we slipped into a side closet.

His eyes wide, from this quick action.

"We talk freely now" I smiled at him nicely.

The boy looked around, he didn't want to agents to hear him talking again, they used to beat him when he did, well until Jack or I would beat them for even thinking of doing that to our son!

"R-really?" his voice quiet, "Yes, I already checked this room; it's a sound proof closet I had put in, in secret."

"How do you know?" his voice small this time.

"Because the agents are slow sweety" I leaned in with a mischievous smile, he cracked a small smile, "I can tell…" a nod.

"Anyway, I wanted to talk to you" I leaned back, pulling two chairs out.

"About..?" Danny sank slightly in the chair as we sat down.

"About you and Phantom, How did you meet, How did you become one, Who he used to be, that kind of stuff" I eyed him, and his face paled, "Well, if you want to know, then answer me one thing"

I blinked, "Yes anything!"

"What will you do to my other half?" his blue eyes like ice, he was serious.

( _L. Note! So I wanted to do like a flip to Phantom, but I need to get this part farther, so umm… this will just be a kind of_ _ **time skip**_ _! …Enjoy_ )

Danny told me of the accident, that Phantom was really just him, but half dead.

I hugged him, and whispered quietly "I'm sorry"

When I pulled back, he smiled at me, "Thanks"

"Now, We need to find Phantom, so we can put you two back together again, then" I leaned in with a whisper, "We can blow this popsicle stand, Literally" an evil smile crept onto my face, and he looked at me.

"Like… Boom?"

"Like Boom"

He smiled as well.

"Now we just need to find Phantom"

"I already know where he is" Danny sighed, "We've been… In touch"

I looked at him funny, "In what way?"

"Well every once in a while, The Professor would help our mines connect, he said sometimes we become whole, but I don't remember that at all… But still, it makes me feel better" he let a soft smile grace his face.

"I understand, but we're _is_ he?" I asked,

"…He's were you found me"

 **Chapter End!**

 **I'm sorry for the short chapter, and not updating for so long, I got some stuff set up for the next chapter…**

 **Aaaannndddd I planned on Maddie becoming a good guy at the start…**

 **Soo…**

 **I also want to finish this story…**

 **So!**

 **Also what are your thoughts on my killing people off…?**

 **REVIEW! I WANT TO HEAR… READ WHAT YOU THINK!**

 **BYE!**


	14. Trap of a Trap

**Split!**

 **Chapter 14**

 **Trap of a Trap…**

 **Before we start! L. Note! ("Muhahahahaha X3")**

 **That is all.**

 **Chapter Start! (Third person! also known as me! Lace! HI!)**

Fenton looked at Phantom in their mind space, the two turned to the Professor.

"Well she seemed legit, but I don't trust her" Fenton shook his head; he had explained what his mother had told to him recently.

"So what? Set a trap?" Phantom questioned his other half, "I don't know! Maybe? It could be an idea, I want to get a meeting place for us, but this might be our only chance to become whole again!" Fenton pondered.

The two looked at the Professor, "what do you think?" they said in unison.

He laughed slightly to the two, but sighed, "Whatever you choose to do, she could be lying, but then again, she might be telling the truth"

The two Danny's glared.

"That doesn't help at all" they spat, and the professor sighed. "It's up to you, trust her or not"

"I think yes" Fenton sighed

"Yes!? How About NO!" Phantom yelled, "Gees! You Don't Have To Yell!" Fenton yelled back. "NO WE ARE NOT DOING THIS!" his face greened with anger.

"Well It Could Be Our Only Chance To Become Danny Again!" Fenton cried.

"But It Could Be A Trap!" Phantom spat in Fenton's face.

"I know! I don't trust her either, but we need to talk about this! You try and find a way to become one again that doesn't involve them, and I'll listen! But right now, this is our only option! So let's get a meeting place up, then Jean and the X-Men can follow behind, and save us when we become one again!" Fenton suggested.

"Okay, I like that part, but I don't trust them" Phantom looked away.

"Ya…" Fenton looked away as well, but seemed to remember something, and look back happily, "I Convened Them To Stop Putting Blood Blossoms Into My Food!"

Phantom looked up with a shocked smile, "That's great! Maybe they won't kill me on the spot!" his smile turned into a glare, a very salty one at that.

After this, the two spoke with Professor X to arrange a meeting place.

They were going to meet up in the forest Jean originally sensed Fenton in, the team could hide the ship easily, and wait for them there.

They'll meet up in 3 days…

~~~ _Three Days Later_ ~~~ ( _L_ _Note; Grrrrrr I want to end it here!_ )

The day came quickly, and the sun was shrouded by clouds, the forest's wind blow with the idea of rain over head.

Phantom floated in a crisscross position in the middle of a field, waiting…

When the sound of a ship came over head, he looked up, and floated back slightly for it to land.

When the GiW ship landed, a woman with a blue HAZMAT Suit jumped out, and ran over to Phantom; it was Maddy.

"Danny!" She smiled, throwing Phantom off completely.

She tried to hug him, but stopped when he floated back again.

"Sweety, I'm here to pick you up" her eyes soft, Phantom shook it off. "R-right, my other half told me…" he landed, and some guards came running out.

"Whoow! I am not going if you're going to do that!" Phantom put his hands up, and Maddy called off the guards.

After some talking, Phantom got on the ship, and the X-Men got ready to follow closely behind…

The Stage Is Set…

And the Final Act Will Start Soon…

 **~~~DP~~X-M~~~**

 **Chapter End!**

 **I Hope You Liked That Short Chapter!**

 ***Laughs Evily***

 **Review! I would Love to hear you frustration! XD and Sorry!**

 **Until Next Time!**

 **Enjoy**

 **And**

 **Bye!**


End file.
